bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Winter Bjørn
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 830537 |no = 8371 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 139 |animation_idle = 58 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 15, 21, 27, 40, 46, 52, 65, 68, 71, 74 |normal_distribute = 9, 7, 4, 10, 8, 4, 25, 16, 9, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 15, 18, 21, 24, 40, 43, 46, 49, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77 |bb_distribute = 8, 4, 3, 4, 8, 4, 4, 3, 23, 15, 8, 8, 8 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 15, 18, 21, 24, 27, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80 |sbb_distribute = 6, 4, 4, 3, 3, 6, 4, 3, 4, 3, 20, 14, 8, 6, 6, 6 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 15, 18, 21, 24, 27, 30, 33, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86 |ubb_distribute = 4, 3, 3, 2, 3, 2, 2, 4, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 15, 10, 8, 6, 7, 6, 5, 5 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Bjørn & Linlin were a pair made by odd circumstances. One was a literal-minded, easygoing spirit of luck, while the other was a polar bear who was blessed by an eccentric magician with superhuman intellect and a sack filled with an endless array of presents. It was by pure happenstance that they met: Linlin was searching for a suitable ally to help her fox-like companion, but couldn't find anyone willing enough to help till she met Bjørn. However, her short memory made it difficult for her to retrace her steps, and by the time they had returned to the town that she had left, her companion was long gone. With the stoic demeanor often found among his kind, Bjørn simply shrugged. There were bigger problems in the world, after all... |summon = Come on, Bjørn! There's a world to explore! W-Whaddaya mean five more minutes?! |fusion = Look Bjørn, more kids to give presents to! H-Hang on! Give, not throw! Come on, big guy! |evolution = |hp_base = 5320 |atk_base = 2030 |def_base = 2170 |rec_base = 1820 |hp_lord = 7600 |atk_lord = 2900 |def_lord = 3100 |rec_lord = 2600 |hp_anima = 8492 |rec_anima = 2362 |atk_breaker = 3138 |def_breaker = 2862 |def_guardian = 3338 |rec_guardian = 2481 |def_oracle = 2981 |rec_oracle = 2957 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 40 |ls = Snowpixie Mania |lsdescription = 50% boost to all parameters, reduces BB gauge required for BB, negates all status ailments and Atk, Def, Rec reduction effects, probable resistance against 1 KO attack & 10% boost to EXP gained |lsnote = 20% reduced BB cost, 15% chance of resisting 1 KO & 10% EXP |bb = Oh oh oh! That hurts! |bbdescription = 13 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, considerably boosts BC efficacy for 3 turns, damage taken may slightly restore HP for 3 turns, negates all status ailments, critical, elemental and Spark damage for 3 turns & adds low probability of resistance against 1 KO attack |bbnote = 30% BB gauge fill rate boost, 25% chance of 20-25% heal when hit & 10% chance of resisting 1 KO |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 400 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Oh my! Do it again! |sbbdescription = 16 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, enormously boosts BB gauge, greatly restores HP, removes all status ailments, considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec of Earth types for 3 turns & slightly boosts OD gauge |sbbnote = Fills 10 BC, heals 3500-4000 + 40% Rec HP, 100% parameter boost to Earth types, 8% instant OD fill |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 600 |sbb_hpscale = |ubb = Hit them again, Bjørn! |ubbdescription = 22 combo massive Earth attack on all foes, enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, fully restores HP for 3 turns, adds high probability of resistance against 1 KO attack, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns & enormously boosts OD gauge |ubbnote = 50 BC gradual fill, 80% chance of resisting 1 KO, 300% parameter boost & 50% instant OD fill |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1600 |ubb_hpscale = |es = One Last Gift |esdescription = 10% boost to all parameters for all allies, hugely boosts Zel, Karma and Item drop rates & 3% boost to EXP gained |esnote = 3% exp gained boost, 20% zel, 10% karma & 5% item drop rate boost |evointo = 830538 |evomats1 = 30334 |evomats2 = 30334 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50354 |evomats5 = 830034 |evomats6 = 30133 |evomats7 = 60224 |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Winter Summon: Dec 21, 2017 7:00 PST ~ Jan 3, 2018 6:59 PST |bazaar_1_type = Winter Token |bazaar_1_desc = Midwinter's Tale |bazaar_1_bonus = 5 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0014_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = Midwinter's Tale |addcatname = Bjorn & Linlin1 }}